


A Special Day

by fanfictioner22



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioner22/pseuds/fanfictioner22
Summary: Why Neji should never ever attempt romance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be up for Valentine’s Day, however my computer decided to crash. So, I’m just going to pretend that today is February 14.

Sleep was a fickle bastard that night. It kept slipping through his fingers, constantly leaving Neji somewhere between restless awareness and longing dreamland. A quick look at the clock on the nightstand revealed the time as 4:30 am. 

He woke up an hour ago for seemingly no reason at all and couldn’t fall back on dreamland.

Giving up the idea of sleep, Neji’s eyes slid left towards the enticing figure hidden under the white sheets, sleeping soundly. For once, her wild mane of hair was free of its usual twin buns, fanning over the pillow like a silk curtain. Tenten was in a peaceful sleep, breathing evenly. God, she was so beautiful.

Neji smiled, a little ghost on his lips, thinking how happy he was to have Tenten here by his side.

As if feeling his eyes on her, Tenten rolled over in her sleep, accidently smacking Neji in the face while doing so.

A real smile curled the Hyuuga’s lips slowly as the hand rested on his cheek, affectionaly cradling it. Any kind of possible grudge or annoyment flew away when the deeply asleep brunette murmured his name.

She shifted again, reaching out to take hold of his night shirt. A hint of a smile on her lovely face indicated a nice dream and her grip on the fabric tightened slightly. While Neji would rather sleep without the restricting shirt since starting to share the bed with the brunette, Tenten took a liking to cling and snuggle to the nearest thing in her sleep – be it fabric, hair or his arm. It was a rather cute habit of hers, however, the brunette had a bruising grip and Neji preferred to sacrifice his shirt –better his shirt than hair, the girl had a death grip – .

Neji lifted his hand from underneath the thick blankets to comb his fingers through the chocolate waves he rarely seen so wildly tangled. Contrary to its messy thickness, Tenten’s hair was rather soft under his calloused fingers. The girl sighed in her sleep and Neji’s happy smile turned into a rare, fond one.

Moonlight shined through the window, giving the couple in a bed and ethereal look. Neji’s hand slid down her tanned cheek; feather light, his thump brushing across just under her eye. Tenten’s lips parted slightly and she sighed again, deeper this time.

“My day and night,” he sang softly. “Owner of my soul and heart.” And old song came to his mind and the lyrics easily rolled off his tongue. “Capturing me with one look, rendering me speechless with a smile. Angel on earth, I beg the heavens let her stay awhile.”

The heavens above, she was so beautiful and Neji was so captivated, like a butterfly caught in a delicate yet strong spider web. Unable to contain the emotions swelling in his chest the Hyuuga leaned down, pressing an innocent – chaste – kiss on her soft lips. It was just a simple touch of skin, Neji craved to taste more so he trailed small fluttering kisses over all the skin he managed to reach without jostling her awake. Her closed eyelids, her nose, her forehead, her cheeks and her pointed jaw.

“You make my heart race.” He murmured between sloppy kisses. “Darling please, stop this chest ache.”

Tenderly and very carefully (not that he had to be much careful, Tenten could sleep like a log when not on missions. Having Lee and Gai constantly by your side reduced your hearing after a point.) Neji wrapped his other arm around her curved waist and pulled Tenten closer. His nose buried itself into the sea of chocolate waves instantly and he breathed in her unique smell, iron, chamomile, and lemon. He hummed in contentment.

He said, raw and heartfelt. “So beautiful.”                                                          

At the moment Neji didn’t really care of sleep anymore. No dream could ever match the happiness he pressed against his body. His alarm clock would blast in an hour anyway, so staying awake for the rest of his free time before going off to team training didn’t sound bad. Not at all.

He had no other wish to just lay down with Tenten next to him, safe, warm and content. She was such a special thing to have in his arms, in his heart, in his life.

Tenten was his and his alone. His to kiss. His to protect. His to love.

What else could he wish in his life?

Another twenty minutes passed with Neji doing nothing but creepily staring at Tenten. He was turning into a sappy lovesick fool but it was Tenten that made him this way so he could let it slide. The girl always knew how to turn him around and leave him in out-of-character situations.

He gently whispered into her hair, “You'll be the end of me.” Not that he particularly minded.

Then the sole light of his life, the center of his universe shifted once again. Her soft lips coming close to his ear, Tenten hoarsely whispered, still asleep, “Lov’ ya… N’ji.” As the words left her the brunette wiggled closer.

Silence reigned in the small bedroom of Tenten’s apartment. Neji’s body froze but his heart was beating a mile in a minute. A smile took over his handsome features, bigger and brighter and he was filled with the need of tasting her tantalizing lips once more.

As he ducked his head down to capture the dreamy softness, Tenten suddenly sneezed, so loudly and so bad that Neji fell down the bed with an undignified yelp.

Tenten, still blissfully unaware of her lover sprawled on the floor, rolled to the other side mumbling something about pancakes and trampolines.

Neji blinked. He was used to Tenten being as romantic as a brick awake but he didn’t imagine it stretched in her sleeping state, too.

A laugh bubbled up his chest, shaking his shoulders silently. Neji gazed back at the enticing figure dead to the world but very much alive in his chest and decided.

It was time for a long awaited visit to the Hyuuga clan head.

* * *

 

 “I need a ring.” Patiently requested Neji, the moment he strode inside his uncle’s private study. Hiashi Hyuuga raised one shaped brow questioningly as he placed his brush on the oak table.

“What for?”

“A finger.”

Hiashi’ unreadable lavender eyes looked him up and down. “Whose finger may I ask?”

Neji didn’t let the cold tone affect his decision. He tilted his chin up meeting his uncle’s unwavering gaze straight on.  “For my intended.”

Old eyes narrowed. “You have a woman in mind then. Hopefully, she is someone the clan would approve of.”

Neji gritted his teeth; his voice was as cold as his eyes when he said, “My genin teammate Tenten. You know her uncle and you also know me. I wish to persuade her and only her. Any other woman you might try to match me with will not be accomplished.”

“The elders won’t be thrilled with your choice.” Hiashi reminded the younger man with a pointed look.

“I'm aware.” He acknowledged. “However, if the elders desire an offspring from me they will have to accept Tenten as the mother and my bride.”

His uncle fell silent and Neji kept his back straight. His determination was set. He was not going to lose this battle no matter how much persuasion was needed. Neji wasn’t afraid to make sacrifices, he’d leave his life as a Hyuuga behind without batting an eye because at the end of his choice stood Tenten. With her melodic laughter, expressive eyes the color of earth, she made him happy. Tenten was like coming on the shore after a raging storm in the ocean. She was home, she was safety, and she was everything he craved for.

And he wished to be the same for her. 

“What do you seen in her?”

It was a question Neji wouldn’t have answered normally, however, the genuine curiosity in his uncle’s tone made him pause. He only needed a heartbeat to sate Hiashi’s curiosity. 

“Everything you don’t.”

* * *

 

A brief research from a highly trustful resource – ~~sappy~~ romance novels – and Neji was ready to propose. He had found the perfect ring, a silver band embedded with tiny diamonds. The jewelry was simple yet elegant, wouldn’t cause inconveniences in a battle and the silver would complement her tanned skin.

He couldn’t wait to see it on her finger.

He planned everything ahead. A high-class restaurant with private chambers was reserved under his name. The ring left with the waiter under strict orders.

Neji only had to wait for the right moment. He picked Tenten from her apartment, complimented her green dress and elegant braid. He opened the door for her like a gentleman and also pulled the seat for the lady.

Dinner ran smoothly. They both enjoyed the food and the company. Only after dessert did Neji start to grow nervous.

Tenten noticed. Of course, she did. She knew Neji inside out and patiently waited for him to open up. Forcing Neji to talk about his feelings was like pulling teeth; Tenten let the minutes tick away.

He raked his hand through his unruly curtain in front of his eyes and finally smiled. He hoped his face didn’t show any nervousness he felt. “Tenten, I've been thinking about you… about us and I came to the conclusion that,” with every word his throat constricted but Neji kept his face calm and collected. He couldn’t lose his courage now.  “Sorry, let me rephrase it.”

Her spine snapped straight and her face flushed crimson. As if Tenten knew where he was headed with his intentions and Neji hoped she did. This way, the brunette will have some time to think over his proposal.

“Tenten,” he breathed, her name sounding like a prayer. “You’ve been by my side every step through my life. We’ve been through so much; I wouldn’t think twice entering a fight with you there to support me. We fight together and sometimes even against each other. It was inevitable for us to grow close as partners, though, I must admit I had never imagined us in a relationship.”

A quick smile lit his pale face and Tenten, speechless, left her hand over his. Instantly, the paler fingers entwined with hers. “There won’t be a day when I won’t thank fate for bringing us together.”

For an outsider, Neji was serious and cold, an arrogant man of few words driven by the belief in fate. But now, those dangerous hands cradled hers gently, he spoke her name so lovingly. There was so much emotion in those lavender eyes before her, and Tenten wondered if she was the only one to see them all.

The Hyuuga noticed the waiter with the long delicate glasses walk over to them. He had to get his thoughts on order fast.

“Which is why I talked with Uncle. My intentions towards you are pure and true. You deserve a family, Tenten. And I’d be honored to be your husband, shall you have me.”

The brunette was silent. The waiter left the two champagne glasses and bowed while Tenten was still imitating a marble statue. Neji licked his dry lips and before he knew it words were tumbling through his lips.

“You’ll have to face many difficulties, the Hyuuga elders are not happy with my choice and I can’t simply order them to accept you as a member of the family. Some will be distant and some will be rude and I know this isn’t exactly the welcoming warm home I imagine us to have.”

Tenten blinked, her face morphing into shock. Neji was kinda glad, a shock was way better than blank.

“But no matter what I tell myself… knowing the hardships you’ll have to face… doesn’t make me able to deny myself what I want. It does sound incredibly selfish, but Tenten, when it comes to you I'm awfully selfish. I’m sorr –”

“Neji.”

One word. Just with one word, Tenten managed to stop the world from turning. “You're human you can be selfish, too. Don’t apologize for something as normal as that. Also, it’s still my decision to say yes or no but for the record, I'm pretty sure I can survive your stuck-up family if it means we can be together.” She winked. “Have some faith in me.”

Relief flooded in Neji’s veins. He rubbed his temples, glad of the tension easing from his shoulders. “So your answer is yes?”

“Well, I’d like a ring first.”

Oh, the ring. The ring inside her champagne glass. The ring he had put inside her glass. The champagne glass which was full of clear liquid and an expensive ring…

The

Glass

Was

Empty.

…

“…Tenten did you… _where is your champagne?”_ Neji asked. He thought about turning on his Byakugan and look for the ring because it must have fallen somewhere. She couldn’t possibly –

“I drank it?” the statement came out more as a question and Neji paled.

“…We should stop by the hospital.” Once, _for once,_ he decided to do something sweet and romantic and how did _he mess up so bad?_

 Tenten, worry taking over her lovely eyes, demanded hotly, “The hospital? Neji, what’s going on you are kinda scaring me.”

How could he explain that! _Oh, I found the perfect ring for you, my dear. But alas, you happened to swallow it with the champagne._

“…I’ll just ask for the bill.”

* * *

 

**Omake**

“I’ll give you points for trying.”

Neji groaned.

“Really, you tried to be sweet which you're not most of the time –”

“Tenten.”

“ – I can’t exactly blame you. Although getting it out was uncomfortable the ring is beautiful. –”

_“Tenten.”_

“ – and look at the bright side, our kids will love this one.” She finished holding her hand up, examining the silver band on her finger. Neji groaned again, burying his head in his hands.

“You know, Ino said something the other day,” Tenten commented, nibbling her lips. Her long fingers swatted away invisible dust from the pristine sheets.

Neji hummed and it was enough of an answer for the brunette to continue.

“She said that the only time Neji could ever get dirty in bed was when he’d spill chocolate on it.”

The Hyuuga turned crimson fast. It wasn’t a tightly guarded secret that he had a sweet tooth but to have it shoved into his face like that…

Neji cleared his throat and willed the heat away from his cheeks. The face splitting smile on Tenten’s lips didn’t certainly help.  

“So,” flashing him a knowing look, she pulled something from under the bedside table. “Why not make the rumors come true?”

A plate was left between them and Neji stared. The cake was topped with a thick layer of vanilla frosting with piping along the edge. Coated with chocolate mousse, Neji couldn’t find any fault in the situation. There was cake, and there was his fiancée, all bundled in his bed ready to be tasted.

His eyes left the cake to look at her figure. “It seems to be _delicious.”_

Tenten looked like she was practically vibrating with excitement. She scooped some of the toppings with her finger and brought the digit up to her lips. The soft mounds closed around her long finger and she moaned. The sound going straight at the heat pooling at his groin.

Aware of his discomfort, Tenten cheekily said, “Oh, wait until you _taste_ it.” Her pink tongue darted out to lick her finger once again. The needy look in her half-lidded eyes was anything but innocent.

“Patience is not my forte, Tenten.”

The devilish smirk sent a shiver up his spine and his eyes glossed over with intense emotions. He dived in for a kiss he tasted the cold chocolate as his tongue teased her lower lip. Tenten shuddered, craning her neck for more attention from her eager lover.

“I know, love.”


End file.
